


Sharp Knives and Broken Hearts

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Sex, Sexism, organized violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt, unhappy with his unfinished training with Stick, seeks out the elusive League of Assassins, wanting to learn their ways. Unaware he’ll get more then he barraged for.Inspired by preboot and reboot Talia al-Ghul and Batman/Bruce Wayne’s relationship.





	1. Bloody Fists in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.

While Stick’s abandonment had left him devastated, Matt always knew he wanted to keep training, keep perfecting his craft. For years after he did it all on his own, sneaked into Fogwell’s late at night or picked fights while in the orphanage. It wasn’t until he was older that he realised that he could find someone better than Stick, someone who he could learn so much more from.

Hugo Natchios was intimidating, though that was only to be expected when you’re rumored to be training people how to kill. Matt has no intention to let himself go that far but what better way to learn how to avoid being killed than to learn how to kill at all?

Elektra watches from her balcony as the new potential trainee greets her father. His head bowed. She tries to make out his features, but she can’t from this height, he’s too far away.

It’s no bother to her. If he’s accepted as a trainee, she’ll meet him at dinner later tonight. Her father has been searching for an male heir since her mother died many years before. That’s why all the trainees meet her soon after acceptance, to see if they get along. For whoever is deemed worthy will marry her, and take up her father’s mantle when he dies.

Though she knows deep inside, if whoever’s chosen is a man she hates, she’ll still have to marry him. To continue the Natchios line.

Upon being told he’ll be having dinner tonight with the Natchios family, a tradition of which every trainee has to take part in, Matt feels something like nerves begin to grow within him. He’s used to people looking at him and deciding all he is, nothing but a disabled man with a sad past, this feels like an opportunity to prove he’s more than that.

His head tilts slightly at the mention of the daughter but says nothing in response, he’s never had a problem with women and he won’t start now. If anything, maybe wooing her would be a good idea, it’d help him get on their good side.

Elektra wears a lose red dress to dinner. It falls off her form flatteringly, and trails behind her. Sandals sit on her feet, and gold bracelets on her wrists. Her hair in loose curls.

She eyes the newest trainee as she walks in. Purposely going in his direction. “Welcome to the League. I’m Elektra, and you are?” She puts out a hand to shake. Taking in his shape and form as she does. He’s handsome and well built. _At least he’ll be easy on the eyes._

“Matt Murdock,” he takes her outstretched hand and shakes it, there’s no point in hiding his senses if he’s here after all. In fact, he’s ditched the glasses all together, he wants people to know that he’s blind and he can still beat them up without breaking a sweat.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” while he’s trying to be polite and even a little smooth, he isn’t lying. Elektra smells divine and her dress glides across her skin like silk, if he is to be in her company for the foreseeable future then he’d be a happy man.

“The pleasure’s mine Matthew.” She draws back her hand. Her fingers lingering on his for a moment. “I can’t wait to see what you can do.” She winks before heading to her seat at the table. Seated across her father, with Matt only a seat down from her.

She ignores the jealous eyes of the various other trainees and warriors vying for her hand. It’s always like this when new competition arrives. They’re like wild dogs hungering for fresh meat.

Being able to hear the other trainees heartbeats is pretty much like reading their minds, if he has to compete with them for Elektra’s attention then by all means, he’s never been afraid of a little competition.

They talk throughout dinner, Matt listening to Elektra’s stories with interest and sharing some of his own he thinks she will like. He doesn’t let anyone else get a word in, doing his best to encapsulate all of Elektra’s interest.

She smiles throughout the dinner, genuinely intrigued and interested in him and his life. She notices her father take note of this, but doesn’t let on. Her attention staying on Matt.

When dinner comes to an end, she stands from her seat, and brushes a hand against his shoulder. “Good luck tomorrow.” Her voice is slightly seductive, and it even surprises her for a moment. Then she steps away. Heading towards her bedroom to rest for the night.

Matt thinks about sneaking after her, meeting her in her bedroom and doing Lord knows until sunrise. He doesn’t, but he considers it for a long moment. There’s a few ways Matt can imagine her father’s reaction to be if he were to find out, and none of them end well for him.

He’d simply have to wait until tomorrow to see her again and hopefully prove himself to not only Elektra, but to everyone here.

* * *

As the trainees pile into the pit the next morning, Elektra watches once again from above. Her keen eyes on the various men and women.

She waits until Matt arrives to slink downstairs. Staying in the shadows and out of sight. Wanting to see what he can do.

Matt is busy checking out the other trainees as Elektra sneaks her way downstairs, he checks for the weak links, the ones who are nervous or sick and he checks for the ones who he should keep watch on. When he catches the smell of Elektra’s perfume, his head cocks and his heart picks up. If she wants a show, he can give her that.

Her eyes stay trained on Matt. Very interested in seeing what he can do compared to the others. She’s never seen a blind man fight before.

Being blind has its advantages during a fight, namely that once people know, they subconsciously label Matt as low-risk, not a threat in the slightest. He plays up on it while they’re preparing so once the fight begins all that preparation goes out the window.

With martial arts taught from a young age and the influence of his dad’s boxing history, Matt is both light on his feet and heavy with his impacts. He lets himself receive a few hits, just to let his opponent think they’re getting somewhere before he hits back twice as hard.

Elektra’s eyes widen and a smile curls across her face. She’s impressed. He’s better then she could’ve hoped, but then again, her father always chooses wisely.

When’s Matt’s flattened all the other trainees, an official warrior steps forward to fight him. It’s tradition for the winning trainee of the day to try and fight a warrior. Elektra steps out of the shadows, and lifts her hand. Stopping the warrior in his tracks.

“He’ll fight me next.” She snatches a pair of Muay Thai ropes from the ground, and wraps it around her arms.

Matt raises his eyebrows at Elektra’s announcement and wipes some of the blood dripping out from his nose. He doesn’t particularly want to hurt her and this hadn’t been apart of his plan, but if he has to then he’ll do what it takes. Plus, he can tell that Elektra had been watching him, maybe he can use that as a distraction.

She takes a fighting stance, and waits for him to copy. When he does, she bows once, then pounces.

He deflects her first hit, then her kick. Though barely. She then strikes his lip. Bringing forth blood that coats his teeth.

They hit and reflect repeatedly. Both ending up bloody as her father steps out towards the pit. She pays him no mind. Continuously fighting the only man that’s ever matched her blow for blow.

By the end, they almost have to be physically pulled apart to stop them fighting. Never has Matt felt so alive as he had when he was fighting Elektra, taking a blow from her almost felt as good as delivering one.

He licks the blood off from his bottom lip as he staggers backwards, panting heavily all the while.

“Daughter.” Hugo places a hand on her shoulder as she wipes sweat off her brow. She nods in response. Too busy catching her breath to talk.

“You did well Matt. I’ve never seen anyone keep up with my Elektra like that. Keep it up.” He steers her away from the pit to inside. Wanting her wounds taken care of. A luxury only given to her.

Matt cradles his side, already aware that he had a cracked rib and knowing if that were all, then he was the luckiest man alive. Again, like the night before, he has the temptation to follow after Elektra but with her father by her side, the man he's just starting to gain some respect from, he can’t risk it.

Once her hands are bandaged, and her cuts clean, Elektra heads to dinner. A stunning black and gold embroidered dress on her form. Her hair brushed and pinned to the side.

Matt sits with the other trainees tonight, but she can’t help herself from brushing against his table. Her fingers caressing his side for only a moment.

Matt aches all over, he’s bruised and his knuckles are stained with blood no matter how long he washed them. He sits quietly and doesn’t eat, too busy going over the fight with Elektra in his head. When she walks past him, her touch hurts more than any of the injuries he had sustained; he wanted to touch her but she was gone within a moment.

Her eyes never look to him during the dinner, though she wants too. Badly. And that scares her. She’s never wanted someone before. Not like this.

He waits until after dinner to find a moment to get her alone, even if it’s just for a second or two. When she leaves the room alone, Matt scurries after her before anyone can notice his disappearance.

“I didn’t know you could fight like that.”

She turns to him. Her hair brushing against her face. “My father is traditional in many ways, but not in this. I was given my first bokken as a baby, and trained in various forms fighting since I was one.”

Her eyes take in the various new injuries on marring his face. _They suit him well. _“You’re quite impressive yourself. I see a bright future for you here.”

“Hopefully we’ll get to see more of each other then,” he smiles sweetly although his thoughts are anything but sweet.

“Maybe. Goodnight Matthew. You’ll soon be missed in the dining hall.”

He listens after Elektra as she leaves before disappearing himself, creeping back into the dining hall to spend the rest of the night no doubt thinking about her.

* * *

The next morning she rises early. Heading down to the pit before the trainees file in for practice. She grabs a bokken and a dummy, and attacks it. Sweat gaining on her brow as she lands strike after strike.

When the sun is beginning to apex, she catches someone out of the corner of her eye. “Hello Matthew.”

“Elektra,” Matt smiles as he strolls into the pit, his injuries from the day before have started to settle and heal, the bruising turning a nasty yellow and purple mix. “Fancy seeing you here,” he leans up against the dummy, almost inciting her to take a strike at him.

“Yes, quite the surprise.” Her face betrays no emotion. “Trying to get an edge on the others by practicing early, or are you just an early bird?”

“After yesterday, don’t you think it should be them practicing, not me?” He cocks his head slightly before straightening out, his fingers twitching by his side. “What about you?”

“Cocky.” She says with a laugh. “Father has always taught me to train as much as possible. Getting up early helps that.” She steps away from a dummy, and passed him a bokken.

“Would you like to fight again? Without prying eyes this time.”

“If you’re up for it,” he catches the bokken and twists it around in his hand for a short moment as he readies himself for her to lunge.

Elektra springs. Her feet leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Her bokken smacking against his.

Matt’s steadies himself, holding himself so he doesn’t stutter backwards from the force of her hit. Soon enough he retaliates, no longer worried about someone trying to pull them apart before it gets good.

She swipes at him repeatedly. He dodges several times, but she still manages to strike his cheek. Leaving a large welt in her wake.

He hits her arm and she flinches, but continues to fight back. They stay neck and neck as they move across the pit. Bloody coating them both as they manage cuts and bruises even with the bokken.

His foot goes around her ankle, and sends her toppling backwards. Her eyes go wide as her back hits the pit. _He’s beaten her. No one save her father has in years._

Matt spits out some blood as he staggers back from Elektra, his head cocked as he listens in on her heart. He can’t help but laugh at her shock and pride wells within him at once again proving someone wrong.

“I win.”

She continues to breath heavily. Her eyes trained on his face. A bokken still in her hand.

“It seems you have Murdock.” A voice speaks from the balcony overlooking the pit, and her head snaps to see her father peering down at them.

She scrambles to her feet and bows her head in shame. Ready for the disappointment her father must feel at her being bested by a trainee.

“You’re more skilled then I had imagined Murdock.” Hugo’s footsteps echo as he descends down the balcony stairs.

Matt drops his bokken and turns around to face Hugo, blood still spattered across his face. He can feel his heart pounding in his throat, not only at the humiliation of not detecting another heartbeat around them but for boasting about leaving his daughter a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Spent a lot of years training for this,” is all he can manage to say.

“I can tell.” Hugo walks closer to them. Descending into the pit. “No one but me has bested my daughter in years. I do congratulate you on that front.” He places a hand on Elektra’s shoulder. Her head still bowed.

“She’s a good opponent,” he says carefully, not wishing to appear as though he was being a suck up, despite all the words coming out of his mouth being the absolute truth, “the best I’ve ever fought.”

She resists the urge to say the same for him. Fearing her father’s disappointment.

Hugo looks at Matt for a moment. “Once you’re clean, come to the weaponry. Pick one, and you’ll fight Elektra again with her weapon of choice. We mustn’t let today be a one off thing if you are to continue here.”

Elektra’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline, but she says nothing. Part of her can’t believe he wants her to fight the man that bested her again, while the other part can. He wants her to defeat Matt, and help him improve further in the process.

Matt’s mouth drops open but he quickly closes it and instead nods, he isn’t about to question Hugo and frankly, he’s more than okay with fighting Elektra again. His head turns to Elektra for a short moment, almost as though he were about to say something, but he doesn’t. He simply leaves to do as requested.

Hugo says nothing as Elektra goes and washes up. Changing her clothes and grabbing her blunt sai, as opposed to her sharpened one. She doesn’t think her father wants her to kill Matt, nor does she.

When she returns to the pit, several trainees and warrior stand around it. Waiting to see what will happen.

When Matt walks out, weapon in hand, Hugo addresses the crowd. “Murdock is going through his first official test. He’ll be fighting my Elektra until one of them falls.” He takes a step back, and sits down on a nearby chair. “Let it began.”

While there had been plenty of more deadly, sharp weapons to choose from, Matt had chosen a baton, mostly because he preferred inflicting damage with his hands. He twirls it around in his hand as he listens to Hugo, still aching from the last night but the adrenaline pumping helping somewhat.

He lunges at Elektra and dodges out of the way of her sai, slamming his baton into her back and causing her to stumble forwards.

She retaliates. Twirling around and hitting his cheek with her sai. The metal making a loud sound at it hits his cheekbone. She ducks when he swips at her again, and pulls at his leg. Attempting to topple him.

Matt knees her in the chin and stumbles backward once she lets go, losing his balance for a brief moment before regaining it. He runs at her again with the taste of blood warm on his tongue.

Elektra slashes on him. Hitting his arm, then kneeing him in the kidney. He rears back and she hits him again. Blooding spraying as she nicks a heeling cut on his neck.

They continue to fight, getting more and more bloody with each passing second. The stench of blood throws Matt a little off his game, along with the noisy crowd around them.

Eventually though, he manages to grab a hold around Elektra’s waist and throw her to the ground― only he falls with her and they both collapse with a loud thud.

She knows the fight isn’t over. Not with them both on the ground. She takes a chance and grabs him, pinning him down, and brandishing her sai on his neck. Her other hand ripping his baton away, and through it into the crowd.

He’s defenceless now. Pinned and defeated. She’s won.

Just as Hugo stands up to speak, Matt uses whatever is left of his energy to push up against her and once his leg is free, he kicks Elektra hard in the stomach. As she recoils, he lunges and tackles her to the ground, dripping blood onto her as he pins her down, a red mark decorating his neck from where her sai had laid. 

He won’t lose to her, not now. She’ll be able to stay no matter what, but he has something to prove. He’d much rather die than be seen as weak.

Hugo’s eyes widen, fury in them for a moment, then they settle into something else. Curiosity and surprise, but also impressed. This move is something he would expect any of his warriors to do. The anger only came at it being directed at his daughter. Now he’s content with it.

“Stand Murdock. The battle is yours.”

Matt coughs and turns to spit out more blood, after he staggers to his feet. He feels drunk, a little unbalanced and dizzy but he still extends a hand out to Elektra to pull her up too. He doesn’t feel proud, simply tired.

She takes it, and stands beside him. Her head bowed once more. Blood trickling down her face. “Get cleaned you two. Then both meet me in my quarters. Elektra will guide you there Murdock.” Hugo commands. “And then rest of you, start training.” He turns and walks out of sight.

Elektra tugs on Matt’s hand. “Come along.” She brings him to the nearby wash station, and pulls out a two towels. She wets them, then passes one to Matt.

He takes the towel and wipes his face slowly, taking a moment to enjoy the cool feeling against his skin. Everything aches, he feels as though he might collapse at any second but he can’t fall now, not after the fight he’d just put up to win.

“Are you okay?” He asks after a long moment, a little hesitantly. 

“I’m fine. I’ve been through worse. You’re very impressive by the way.” She reaches up and wipes away a spot he missed. Her heart warmed at his concern and sincerity.

For once in her life she acts impulsively and kisses him. The blood in his mouth entering hers, but she doesn’t care. The taste of him enough to make nothing else matter.

Matt is taken back for a few moments before he kisses Elektra back, his hands coming up to cradle her face. He touches her like nothing before, like he has a tendency for breaking beautiful and delicate things.

Her arms wrap around his neck, and she lets him pull her close. He gently pushes her against the wall, and she sighs into the kiss.

They stay like that for what feels like eternity, until a voice snaps them out of it.

“Miss Natchios- oh I see you’re preoccupied.” She turns to see Madame Gao standing there. “You’re father is waiting.”

Matt ducks his face behind Elektra’s cheek, even though he knows there is no point in trying to hide his face. He waits until Madame Gao has left before kissing Elektra again, only for a brief moment.

“We should go,” he mumbles against her lips despite wanting nothing more than to stay there and kiss her forever.

“Yes, we should.” She whispers back. She’ll have to try and convince Gao to keep what she saw to herself. Her father is very traditional and conservative, he wouldn’t like her kissing a man that’s not her husband.

She forces herself to pull away, and guide him to her father’s quarters. When they enter, Hugo sits behind his desk, and gestures to the two seats on the other side. “Please sit. We have much to discuss.”

Matt winces as he sits down, everything still sore and aching from the fight. He does his best not to seem too on edge, like any moment he’d somehow figure out he’d been kissing his daughter minutes after beating the shit out of her.

“You have impressed me greatly Murdock. Even in a short time. You’ve beaten my daughter not once, but twice. Showing that it’s not a fluke.” Elektra keeps her head facing the ground. So sure her father is ashamed of her.

“Because of this and your innate personality and skill, I have decided that I wish to groom you to be my heir. You’ll be proclaimed it in a years time once you’ve received the proper training.”

Her eyes widen at her father’s words, but honestly she shouldn’t be surprised. He’s beaten her twice. That’s a sign in of itself that he’s on his way to being a master warrior. A smile curls on her face when she realizes what this also means.

“And to officially make you my heir, you will marry my Elektra.”

Matt is quiet for a long time as he contemplates everything Hugo has said. He hadn’t at all been expecting anything like this, maybe to be allowed to continue training but that was all. There’s no option to consider the offer— it’s not even that, it’s a demand. His future has been decided for him and yet, he doesn’t feel scared.

All he’s ever wanted is to prove himself to people, to make it known that his life couldn’t be defined by the accident when he was nine, and for the first time he actually feels like he’s been taken seriously. He wonders if this is all another test, one he doesn’t know how to react correctly to but he has to admit it’s not a bad life being shown.

“Okay.” He says eventually, his voice slightly rough and gravelly. He intends to question Elektra more about this later, he won’t force her hand if it isn’t something she wants but by the kiss she’d given him earlier, he had a suspicion she’d be perfectly fine. “Thank you.”

“You may rest for the rest of the day. You might’ve won, but my Elektra still beat you bloody.” Hugo grins as they stand from their seats. Elektra interlocks her fingers with Matt once they’re outside her father’s quarters.

When they’re a ways away from her father, she pushes Matt up against a wall and kisses him again.

He pulls Elektra flush to him, his arms wrapping tight around her waist. He kisses her with passion, with hunger.

“Are you okay with all this?” Matt asks breathlessly as he pulls away, he needs to make sure, he won’t do anything if it’s not what Elektra wants. If it means walking away, then that’s what it’ll take.

“Yes.” She breathes. “Yes.” She tugs at his hair, and pulls him back into a kiss.

He moans into the kiss before flipping Elektra around and pushing her against the wall.

“Does this mean you can take me to your room?” Matt asks between kisses, barely resisting keeping his hands above her waist.

“No.” She shakes her head. “But maybe I can make an exception if you’re very sneaky. We can’t be caught. He’ll be furious.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” he says before kissing her once last time. “I can wait if you can.”

“It’ll make our wedding night even more special.” Elektra smiles. “Now go. You have a lot of training ahead of you until we’re married.” She can’t help but kiss him again, before fluttering down the hall. A goofy grin on her face.

Matt stands there for a long while after Elektra vanishes, facing where she’d left with a dopey look, full of wonderment and surprise. He hadn’t at all expected things to turn out like this, nor had he imagined he’d truly fall for Elektra but she made him feel alive, and maybe that’s what love is.

* * *

For months she watches as Matt’s trained by her personally father’s hand. Sometimes being involved herself. He’s being shaped into a fearsome warrior.

Almost a year to the day he arrived, Hugo gathers everyone into the dining hall. He’s dressed in his best, as well is Elektra, who wraps her arm with Matt when he walks in.

Over the year, Matt has become more and more comfortable in himself and his surroundings, especially with the thought of having Elektra by his side. Determined not to let her or her father down, he’s worked himself to the bone, getting more skilled with each passing day.

He’d come in the first place for that exact reason, trying to prove something to the world but now, it was about proving himself to Elektra. If they’re to be wed then he wants her to be proud of whose to be her husband.

Hugo clears his throat. “As you all know my daughter is exceptional in every way. She’s everything a father could want in a daughter, yet that’s what makes her an unsuitable heir.”

Elektra looks down at this. It still stings when her father deems her unworthy based on her gender, but she’s gotten used to it. She can’t change how he thinks.

“I have searched far and wide for an heir, and found him in Matthew Murdock.” He places a hand on Matt’s shoulder, and she smiles at him. “He’s now my official successor, and will ascend to the head of the League upon my death. To secure this, he’ll marry my Elektra in a months’ time.”

Murmurs break out in the crowd, but she pays them no mind. Interlocking her fingers with Matt’s.

Matt brings Elektra’s hand up to his mouth and kisses her knuckles. It all feels so real now, when before it had remained their little secret. He hadn’t wanted anyone to feel as though he was getting special treatment as some remedy for pity, although he imagined some of the other trainees might still feel that way.

Warmth comes to her cheeks at the display. In a month’s time he’ll be hers officially. Pledged before God. She can’t wait.

* * *

When the wedding day comes, Elektra wears a stunning embroidered ball gown. A long lace veil that’s been passed through her family, sits on her head, and trails behind her. Her hair is in lose curls that frame her face. Her makeup is spotless.

Her stomach is filled with butterflies as the final touches are put on her look. She looks like a true Greek bride. Much to her father’s joy. Even with being the leader of a league of assassins, he wanted her to have a Greek Orthodox wedding, much to Matt’s disappointment. He wanted a Catholic wedding.

Elektra agreed to a secret Catholic ceremony after this one to appease Matt. She doesn’t want him upset. Not so early into their marriage.

The whole thing doesn’t feel quite real until the day, not until he’s had to learn and know every part of the ceremony like the back of his hand. He follows instruction and tradition, still not wanting to tread on any feet until he was certain in his safety and stability within the League.

He can feel eyes on him throughout the day, waiting for a misstep but he knows the same is felt for Elektra. It might be their marriage but everyone around them is entitled to their opinions, especially on whether or not Hugo had chosen right for his daughter in the first place.

Her father walks her down the aisle. Her train trailing behind them. She smiles at Matt once they come to stand face to face. Joy radiating off her.

Throughout the lengthy ceremony, she can’t stop smiling. The happiness in her heart making her choked up. Her eyes watering.

When it’s over, and they’re proclaimed husband and wife, she nearly cries with joy. Kissing him with a breathtaking smile.

He barely resists the urge then and there to scoop Elektra up into his arms, instead he simply kisses her like she’s the only thing he needs to survive, like she’s oxygen. His hands come up to cup either side of her face and cradle his now wife, only pulling away when he remembers her father’s presence.

The wedding reception lasts long into the night. The warrior and trainees alike getting drunk and celebrating. Matt and Elektra sit together on a dais. Looking over their wedding guests.

When it’s well past midnight, Hugo comes over and kisses her cheek. “You’ve been with your guests’ long enough. They’ll probably celebrate well into the morning, and you need your rest. Go.” He kisses her forehead and she smiles back at him.

She takes Matt’s hand and leads him from the party, and towards their new bedroom. They head inside giggling as he pushed her up against a wall, and kisses her. “We can’t do anything until I’m out of this dress.” She pulls away and reminds him with a grin.

“Then help me take it off,” he presses his smile against his cheek before starting to help shed Elektra of her dress. It takes a little while but once it is off, Matt’s hands are all over her body, he’s obviously touched her before but never like this and its been almost impossible not to crack and simply sneak into her room one night.

She moans into his kisses as his feels her up. His hands groping her breasts, then moving down to her ass, then up again. She helps him out of suit, and lets him pick her up bridal style.

She squeals with delight as he drops her on the bed, then falls on top of her. Her legs go tight around his waist, and her hands move to remove his boxers.

Matt kisses her immediately, their hips slotting together as he finally gets to worship her like he’s wanted to for months. He can’t help but smile into the kiss, thrilled to the core to finally be here with Elektra, with his wife.

He hooks his fingers around her panties and he tugs them down her legs, and finally dips his fingers between her thighs.

She arches her back and moans as he begins to finger her. His lips attacking her neck. Sucking and nibbling. She canters her hips and pulls him even closer. Kissing him dirtily. Her tongue entering his mouth.

He grinds his palm against her clit as he fingers her, waiting until he feels her close to orgasm before pulling away, and bringing his fingers up to his mouth. 

Elektra groans at the sight. Her nails digging into his back. “Please Matthew. Please fuck me. I’ve waited so long.”

Matt shushes her softly and places a kiss to her nose, calming her desperation as he places his cock against her pussy and slowly pushes in. He moans and presses their foreheads together as he slowly starts to fuck her.

She moans and groans. Her head hitting against the wall as he fucks her.

The wait was completely worth it, to finally have Elektra beneath him writhing in pleasure was better than he could have ever imagined. His pace slowly picks up, fucking her with more passion as he muffles his own moans against her neck, trying to busy himself with his mouth.

Her nails dig into his back as she whines. Her heels locking on his spine. Her eyes rolling back as he brings her closer to orgasm.

He continues to fuck her, even through her orgasm, only slowing down for a brief moment to let her recover before starting again. He ducks his head down to her breasts, licking and sucking at them.

“Matthew!” Elektra moans loudly. Her arms wrapped tight around him.

Matt comes not long after, grinding his hips down against Elektra’s as he shudders. After a few long moments he pulls out and collapses down beside Elektra, then pulling her close to hold.

She rolls so she’s on his chest, and rests her head under his chin. She traces designs on his forearm with her finger, and presses a kiss to his collarbone. “Our child will be the next Alexander.” She breathes against his skin.

“You have big dreams,” Matt whispers against Elektra’s forehead before pressing a kiss there.

“That I do.” She smiles. Wrapped snug in his arms.

* * *

After their wedding ceremony, her father makes plan for one more. Matt’s first kill. He’s put it off but they all know it’s inevitable. Her husband must be a killer to lead the league. He knows this, they all do.

The next few days of marital bliss are perfect, everything starts to become normal and mundane as time goes on but it doesn’t leave Matt any less enthralled. He’s happy to have Elektra by his side and while he’s mindful when they’re in public together, having her all to himself at night is a dream.

However, the honeymoon period ends quicker than he wanted.

Elektra is brushing her hair in their bedroom, when there’s a knock on their door. Matt stands up from his seat on their bed and opens it. Revealing Hugo on the other side.

“Father.” She smiles at him as Matt lets him in. Hugo nods his head, then places a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“Murdock, we have one more ceremony planned, then we can go back to our lives without all the pageantry. Your first kill will be tomorrow in the pit. Watched by every member of the League.”

Matt stays silent as Hugo continues on, talking a little more about the ceremony before excusing himself. He can hear his own heart pounding in his ears as he turns to face Elektra, waiting until her father was far enough away before daring to speak.

“I can’t do this.” He sounds small, scared almost, he’d known it was coming eventually but “eventually” was vague and nonthreatening, he could pretend it would be an eternity. “I can’t— I can’t kill someone.” 

Her places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Matthew, you came to a league of assassins, killing is in our blood. You have to kill. It’s what we do.” She places a kiss on his temple. “You must kill to stay father’s heir, and run the league when he passes.”

“I’ve put my faith to the side while I’ve been here, for myself and for us, but this is a line I can’t cross.” He sounds slightly manic as he carries on.

“Don’t take this personally, but your father hasn’t always had the greatest ideas or traditions. Look how he’s treated you, he constantly puts you down and treats you lesser than me or any other man. Why should we follow in his footsteps?”

Elektra bites her inner lip. He’s right about how her father treats her. It stings. It always has, but he’s still her father. “And what are you suggesting?”

“That we do something different this time.“ Matt clenches his jaw as he thinks, not wanting to say something that would push Elektra away. “What if I didn’t want to be his heir? What if there was someone more deserving?”

“You’re a little late saying this. You’ve married me. You’ve been declared his heir.” She pulls her hands away from his. Believing she’s been rejected. “If you leave the league, you’ll loose me. In theory.”

She can’t imagine a world without Matt as her husband, but if he leaves her and the league behind, then she’ll have to remarry on her father’s orders. She involuntarily shudders at the thought.

“I would never leave you,” He reaches out and grabs both of Elektra’s hands again, not wanting her to leave before he can finish speaking, “you hear me? I’m not going anywhere. But maybe this is a sign, you know? If I’m unable to do this, then perhaps I’m not fitted to be his heir. It should be someone who can, someone like you.”

“He’d never accept me. As he’s stated many times, I’m the perfect child, but my only weakness is my gender.” Tears prick her eyes as she feels a sudden lurch in her stomach. She rips her hands away and runs to the bathroom. Vomiting as she falls to her knees.

Matt follows after her, holding her hair back as she vomits and handing her a towel to wipe her face with once she was done. He leans back against the bathtub and brings his knees up to his chest.

“You’re not weak,” he says softly, “to put up with that for years, you have to be stronger than any of us.”

Elektra remains on the floor. A hand on her queasy stomach as she looks up at him. “What do you want to do? What do you think will help? If you remain here, Father will expect you to kill someone tomorrow. It’s as simple as that.”

“We don’t have to stay here,” Matt says after a long moment of silence fills the room. There’s nothing he can say that would bring comfort to them both, though he’ll still try. “We could start somewhere new. I came here looking for something and I’ve found it, what is it you want?”

She looks down. Her eyes trained on the bathroom tile. “You’re asking me to chose between you and my father. You must understand how painful that is for me.”

“Don’t say that. I’m not forcing your hand, I just want to know what you want from me.” He wants to reach out and touch her but he doesn’t. “If you want me to kill whoever your father chooses then fine, I will, but I can’t promise what will become of me after that.”

Part of Matt wishes that Elektra would chose him, though perhaps that is because he doesn’t have a family anymore. He was nine when his father was murdered, time had soured his memory and he could imagine giving him up in a heartbeat if it meant having Elektra.

She forces herself to shakily stand. Her hands grasping his once more. “If you do the kill, we can be together forever. We won’t have to worry about my father’s wrath, nor vengeance. It’ll be the best for all of us.” She nuzzles his cheek softly.

“But if you must go, go tonight. I’ll keep his warriors off your trail.”

It does not matter to her that his soul would be damned, that he’d become a husk of the man he once was now his faith was tainted. As long as it means she can stay here, in a place she isn’t truly appreciated or respected, then the price of Matt’s own life still isn’t enough for her to rethink.

Matt waits until Elektra is asleep that night, laying beside her as listens to her heartbeat. Eventually, he leans over and leaves a gentle kiss on her forehead before he leaves.

When she awakes later, there’s two warriors at her door. “What’s happened?” She feigns confusion as her knees quake. _He’s left me._

“Your husband, he’s gone. Your father is in a fury. He’s looking everywhere for him. He wanted you to know.”

She nods and they leave. Once she’s sure they’re gone, she falls to the floor and lets out a gut wrenching sob. She stays there for what feels like an eternity, crying in the floor before passing out. Her head hitting the expensive marble floor with a smack.

She wakes up several hours later to find herself hooked to monitors. Her father at her bedside. “Congratulations daughter. You’re pregnant.”

Her hand involuntarily moves to her stomach. “Really?” _A baby. I’m going to a baby. No, Matt and I’s baby._

Hugo nods. “I’ve called off the search for the traitor because of it. I know you would be upset if he died, and I do not want it affecting the baby.” He clasps Elektra’s hand tenderly. “If it’s a boy, he’ll be raised as my heir and you’ll not have to remarry. If it’s a girl, you will.”

She nods weakly and closes her eyes. “I would like to rest.” Hugo kisses her forehead, then steps out of the room. Turning off the light.

She turns onto her side, and begins to quietly cry into her pillow.

He leaves the city, knowing that if he were to stay then Elektra’s father will no doubt find him and want his head on a spike. He’s no use to anyone if he’s dead, even if it means leaving Elektra behind with the promise of what their life together could have been.

Matt decides to go somewhere that needs help, both in the form of a lawyer in need of work and the Devil needing an outlet for his pain and frustration. He goes as far as he can manage, knowing that if he stays too close then the temptation will be great and he might crawl back to the league and give up his soul.


	2. Old Friends and Fresh Pain

Ten years later, Hugo is dead. His body splayed across the steps of their home. His killer standing above him with a bloody smile. A bullseye painted on his chest.

Elektra runs. Her young warrior son in hand. Their feet making no noise as they flee. Their fingers intertwined.

She tracks down Matt. He’s not hard to find. Beating his way through his city as the Devil. She figured it out long ago. Though she told no one. Afraid her father’s mercy may expire if he knew his location.

She trails him to his apartment. Perseus a step behind her. Staying off Matt’s radar.

As Matt goes to enter his home, she jumps down in front of him from a fire escape. “Can we talk?”

His feet stutter to a stop as Elektra drops down in front of him, he’d felt as though someone had been watching him but never would he have expected it to be her after all these years. 

Her arrival leaves him speechless, all the breath punched out of his lungs and all he can do after the moment of shock passes is nod, and let her follow him inside his home.

Elektra glances up at Perseus on a rooftop, before the door shuts. Making sure he’s in range. Her eyes then dart around Matt’s place. Taking it in.

“This flat is interesting.” She nods her head towards the billboard lights filling the space. “Do your women like it?” She doesn’t know if he’s seeing anyone, but she’s sure he moved on. Realized she was a monster.

“Last I checked, God wasn’t too fond of adultery,” Matt says as he pulls off his mask and tosses it onto the couch, walking past it to go into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. Even after all this time, pain lingers from having to leave Elektra and more importantly, from her not stopping him.

“I didn’t think you would’ve viewed us as still married, as you’re the one that left.” Pain seeps through her voice, as she trails a gloved finger across his couch. “But I’m not here to reminisce.” She flashes him a pinched smile.

“My father is dead.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Matt says eventually after the shock of her sentence wears off. He is sorry but now he knows she’s only here because of that, if her father was still alive then she’d be by his side still. She’s here because she needs something.

“Now the man that killed him is after us.” Elektra sees the confusion flash across his face. “Not you. Me, and your son.” She raises her voice, and there’s a thump outside his apartment. Perseus walks in, and heads straight for Matt.

“Don’t be so shocked Father. I thought you would be taller.” The ten year old says confidently.

Matt feels his heart skip a beat at Elektra’s words, almost as though he thought this all to be a trick, a way at getting back at him for leaving all those years ago. Yet, he recognises a young heartbeat and there’s no doubting that this isn’t a trick, he’d abandoned Elektra when she was pregnant with his child.

There’s nothing he can say as the child approaches him, he barely resists taking a step back away from him. He feels ashamed and shocked and _scared_. 

“Who?” He manages to say, swallowing the lump in his throat as he turns his head back towards Elektra. “Who is after you?”

“A former student of my father’s, who went by the name Bullseye. He was viewed as a potential successor until he showed himself too unhinged. Then you came a few months later, and he was forgotten.” She steps forward and wraps an arm around Perseus’s shoulder.

“He showed up a few days ago with allies, and slaughtered my father and his men. He wishes to kill us as well, as Perseus was Father’s designated heir.”

Matt nods his head slowly, still steadied in shock with all the revelations Elektra had laid out in front of him. He doesn’t know where to start, there’s too much to say and he doesn’t want to admit any of it.

“And you want me to help you do what? Kill him?” 

“Why of course Father.” Perseus beats her to answering. “As the Devil you do that daily, do you not? Stop crime.”

“Perseus.” Elektra cuts him off. “As I’ve told you, your father does not kill.” Her eyes shift back to Matt. “He needs to be dealt with. I obviously want him dead, but the main priority is keeping Perseus safe. If I need to leave Perseus in your care to go pursue justice, so be it, but I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“But Mother! I must come with you! I must avenge Grandfather!” Perseus argues. “I know how!”

The candidness of Perseus’s accusations surprise Matt, it’s not as though he can expect anything else when he was raised among the League but still, it doesn’t sit right with him that a child be so open to killing.

“If you can promise me that we’ll keep him alive, I’ll help.“ There have been plenty of people Matt thought deserved to die but it wasn’t his decision to make, it wasn’t Elektra’s either and it certainly wasn’t their child’s.

“Deal.” She argues and Perseus huffs.

“But Mother-”

“But nothing. You need to know what it’s like to work beside your father. Things are different here.” She brushes a piece of hair from her face. “Do you know where we can stay safely?” She turns to Matt.

He doesn’t particularly like the idea of the pair of them staying somewhere he can’t check up on them quickly, not now he knows there’s essentially a bounty out for their heads. So, he swallows his pride and better judgement.

“You can stay here, if you have no where else to go.” 

“Thank you Matthew. Always so generous.” She grins cheekily.

“When will we join you on patrol Father?” Perseus looks up at Matt with big brown eyes.

“Percy.” Elektra chides and Perseus pouts. Hating to be called by what he views as a childish nickname. “You know you’re not supposed to insert yourself into things. We’ve talked about this.”

“And we’ve talked about how great of a fighter Father is. I want to see for myself.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he feels out of place being called father, it’s a label he’s done nothing to earn. Part of him wishes he felt excited over the announcement that he had a son but he only feels more of a failure, a runaway like his own father. 

He resists saying he works better alone, not wanting to come across any more disinterested than he perhaps already have. Instead, he nods over to his bedroom as he picks up his mask.

“You can have my bed for the time being. I’ll go back out and see if I can find anything,” Matt anticipates an argument before it begins and quickly adds, “if there’s a dead end then maybe I’ll need some help.”

“Thank you.” She nods and wraps an arm around Perseus. “You have to go to bed, it’s late.”

“Mother!” He pouts again.

“Listen to your Father, he knows this city better then we ever could. And you need your rest. You know this.” Perseus hangs his head in defeat, and heads to the bedroom. Taking off his clothes and climbing under the covers.

Elektra lingers for a moment before Matt leaves. “I know we have much more to talk about, but thank you. You’re a good man Matthew.” She kisses his cheek, before heading his room, and climbing in beside their son.

Matt stays standing in his living room for a short while after Elektra disappears into his bedroom, his feet unable to move as he listens to her heartbeat closer to him that it had been in years. He sniffles weakly and wipes a hand across his face before slipping his mask out, and vanishing back out into the night.

There’s a few people who have heard of Bullseye, nothing particularly concrete or anything that would lead him to his location but at least he knows that this isn’t all some hoax on Elektra’s half; he doesn’t want to believe that ever would have been the case but after he abandoned her in the dead of night, maybe he’d deserved it. 

* * *

When Elektra awakes, Perseus is curled into her side. Lightly snoring. She smiles at the sight, and runs her fingers through his hair. This stirs him awake and he opens his eyes.

“Mother?” He mumbles into his pillow.

“Yes?”

“I miss Grandfather.” He begins to lightly cry, which he quickly tries to hide. The League has taught him that emotion is weakness. Elektra believes that when it comes to missions, but not this. She pulls him close to her chest, and lets him cry. Whispering soothing words as she rubs a hand on his back.

When he’s done, he whipes away a stray tear and sits up. “Do I smell bacon?” He perks up in his seat, as the smell of breakfast wafts into the room.

Matt is plating up breakfast as he listens in on the happenings in his bedroom, partly wishing he didn’t have to hear Perseus’s soft crying against Elektra’s chest. Even if he had his own opinions and thoughts on Elektra’s father, he had to be at least a little glad he’d had some kind of male presence; whether that ended up being a good or bad thing could be debated.

He thinks about bringing the food into the bedroom for them to eat but it seems too personal, especially after so long so he instead lays everything out on the table and slowly sips at his coffee as he waits.

“Come, let’s eat.” She throws the blankets off of them and stands. Holding Perseus snug to her side as they walk into the kitchen. “Good morning Matthew.”

“Good morning Father. Breakfast smells good. Did you cook it?” He asks. Intrigued. At the compound they had servants to take care of everything.

“Of course he did Percy.” She laughs a little. “Do you see any servants around?”

“Well no…. but I thought the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen would have people at his beck and call.”

“We’ve spoken of this, not everyone has servants.” She pulls out a chair and Perseus plunks down. She slides in the seat beside him, and pours herself some coffee.

The thought of anyone wanting to stick around him for longer than a few weeks, let alone tend to him on bent knee was enough to make Matt laugh. 

“I’d say the majority of people don’t,” he smiles around the rim of his coffee mug, endeared by Perseus’s supposed childish ignorance of the real world; how it was nothing like what he had grown up in. “No, I… uh, I do everything myself.”

“That’s so noble of you Father.” Perseus says with awe. His hero worship evident.

“Do you get any leads Matthew?” She takes a bite of her food.

“Yes, did you find him Father? Cut off his head?” Her son asks excitedly.

Matt blinks in surprise, both in shock at Perseus’ apparent comfort with the idea of murder and his ease in calling him father; he’s not sure how he would have reacted if his father had abandoned him before he was even born.

“I didn’t find him, no, and I wouldn’t have killed him if I had,” he says carefully, “I’ve heard he’s in the city still, which is good. I just have to find him before he finds us, then we can take him to the cops and let the law handle him.”

“But he’s a traitor! He killed Grandfather! He can’t be allowed to live!” Perseus shoots from his seat.

“Hush Perseus.” Elektra lays a hand on his shoulder. Trying to calm him. “But a prison cell won’t hold Bullseye, and even if it did, he has enough information to drag the whole League down. Including me.”

“I told you I won’t kill him, and I won’t take any part in helping you to either,” what happens to the League is no longer Matt’s business, he’s moved on from then and Elektra never came searching for him until now, his morals still stand as strong as they were all those years ago. 

“If you’ve made up your mind then fine, I won’t stop you,” Matt says as he stands from the table, “but you will do it on your own, Elektra. You will have to deal with the consequences, that hasn’t changed.”

She looks up at him. “I’ve been on my own for ten years. I’m used to it.” Peruses becomes uncomfortable as he senses the tension. “I won’t allow him to harm our son.”

“But you’ll allow him to watch you murder a man? How is that not harmful in itself?” The tension is thick in the air but it’s the first time in years he’s been able to voice his frustrations with how Elektra was raised to think.

“What’s to say you kill Bullseye and another man decides to avenge him, and another after that and another. You can’t spend your life on the run forever.”

“That is not how it works Matthew. Only blood can avenge blood in the League, you know that. Anyways, people only work with Bullseye for money. When he’s dead all his minions will flee.”

“Even if it’s not one of Bullseye’s men, one day someone will come after you again if you keep shedding unnecessary blood, you said it yourself. Maybe it’s time you realise that with your father dead, you’re in the real world now and whatever bullshit rules the League follows don’t apply.” 

With that, he exits from the table and mutters something about going to work. He grabs his blazer and glasses, all the while his blood boiling.

“Close the door after you if you leave.” Are his last words before the door closes behind him.

Elektra lets out a low growl. “It seems I am not welcomed here anymore.” She stands from the table. “I’m going to look for more information. Stay here, and wait for one of us to return.” She kisses her son on the forehead.

“But Mother-”

“But nothing. Your Father has a day job, he can’t keep an ear out for Bullseye the whole time, but I will.” She heads for the window. Not wanting anyone to spot her. “Stay here.”

Once she’s been gone for ten minutes, Perseus disobeys her, and heads out. Looking for his Father’s office using his Mother’s burner phone.

Matt knows he’s probably being irrationally angry, he can understand Elektra’s reasoning for wanting Bullseye dead but it reminds him of his own failure all those years ago. He wasn’t able to kill then and she was willing to let him leave because of it, he has no doubt that the same will happen now only this time, he’ll also be disappointing the son he in turn abandoned. 

A sharp knock on his office door from Karen brings him out from his thoughts, he quickly slides his glasses back on and tilts his head up towards her.

“There’s a kid wandering around outside, he just asked for you?” She says slowly, clearly confused but not entirely surprised. Matt was always getting into some strange shit, she only wondered if this would be the day he finally explained any of it.

“Shit.” Was his only response before getting up quickly from his desk, brushing past Karen as he grabs his cane and quickly heads out their front door.

Elektra looks for more information about Bullseye, but finds it all the same as what Matt had already told her. She returns home to the apartment, and her heart stops when she doesn’t sees Perseus. She calls out his name, but here’s no response.

_No. Not my baby._

Panic wells into her throat and she turns over the place. Looking for any clues. When she finds none, she heads to Matt’s work.

He’ll help her find her boy. He knows this city better then her.

“You can’t be wandering around the streets alone,” Matt continues on, his lecturing of Perseus going on straight for about five minutes. He’d sent Karen and Foggy off on an early lunch, not needing them to be listening in as he scolded the son he didn’t know he had until yesterday. “Anything could have happened to you!”

Matt collapses back down in his chair and throws his glasses off, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he sighs and tries to work out how to handle the situation. 

“I’m sorry about this morning, that can’t have been fun to sit through but whatever disagreements me and Elekt— your mother have, it’s all in the interest of keeping you safe. Don’t make it any harder on us, please.”

Elektra drops in halfway through the lecture and pulls Perseus into a hug. “Thank God you’re safe! You’re in so much trouble!” She continues to hug him tight despite her tone.

“Where did you find him?” She asks Matt. So thankful her son is safe.

“He told me you went out and he got bored,” Matt says simply, still a little angry at the mere thought of Perseus getting hurt because Elektra let him stay at his apartment alone. “He found his way here and our secretary found him outside, Thank God she did.”

Elektra takes Perseus’s face in her hands. “What were you doing? You know you’re not supposed to go anywhere without me.”

“I wanted to see Father.” He pouts and kicks his feet.

“I’m sorry if he bothered you. He normally takes instructions well.” She turns to Matt. Her fear from earlier slowly dimming in her eyes.

Matt’s face softens at Perseus’ confession, he’d thought for sure he’d already made himself out to be less than whatever image Perseus had painted of him in his head but maybe there was still some hope of things being okay.

“He’s okay, that’s what matters.” 

She kisses Perseus on the head. “We’ll get out of your hair.” She runs her fingers through Perseus’s black locks. “You shouldn’t run away. You never did back with the League, why would you think you could do it in a city you’ve never been to?”

“Sorry Mother.” He hugs her tight. She kisses him again.

Matt feels slightly awkward being witness to such an intimate moment, he shouldn’t since this is still his wife and his child but after so long, he doesn’t know if it’s even fair to use those words when he’s done nothing to earn them.

Just as the pair are readying to leave, Matt gently grabs Elektra’s arm to stop her.

“Can I talk to you alone, please? It’ll be quick.” He wants to apologize for his brashness earlier but doesn’t quite have the courage to do it in front of Perseus. 

“Of course.” She ignores her skin tingling at his touch. “Peruses, stay in the lobby. If anyone comes at you, yell.” He nods and she follow Matt into his office.

“What is it?”

Matt’s mouth opens as though he were about to speak, and swiftly shuts closed. He knows what he wants to say but it’s difficult, he doesn’t like admitting he was wrong or even a little too aggressive in his approach. It feels like a failure and he’d like to avoid that at all cost.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” he says eventually, “I didn’t want for things to get heated like that. Everything feels… just a lot right now, you know?”

“I know.” Without thinking, Elektra brushes hair away from his face. Her fingers skimming his forehead. “We both let it get out of hand, and I’m sorry for my part as well. And I can’t imagine how overwhelming this must be for you. Having the League and our son crashing down on you all at once.”

“And you’ve had to deal with both all this time, by yourself,” he wants to say that if he’d known she was pregnant then he wouldn’t have left but he isn’t certain that’s the truth, and it only makes him more infuriated at himself. 

“I’ve had ten years of practice.” She smiles at him. “I’ve always seen a lot of you in Perseus, and now that I’ve seen you together, it’s like looking at a copy of you.”

“Is that a good thing?” Matt musters up the slightest hint of a smile, he can’t imagine anyone wanting to be stuck with his copious amounts of flaws but Elektra had married him after all, maybe she was the one person who could see past it all and find the good.

“A great thing.”

Matt nods slowly and bites his lip, not wanting to say anymore and risk ruining the peace.

“I guess I’ll see you both later,” he smiles softly before turning away back to his desk, quickly picking up his glasses and slipping them on.

“We’ll be at your place.” She acts instinctively and kisses him in the cheek, before slipping back out of the office. As she enters the lobby, she sees two people she doesn’t recognize talking with Perseus.

He seems annoyed and put out, but not in any trouble. “Can we help you?” Elektra steps forward and wraps an arm around her son’s shoulders.

“Is he yours?” The blonde woman asks.

“Yes, he is.”

“You shouldn’t have let him slip away.” Elektra bites her inner cheek and stops herself from growling. _Who is she to question my parenting?_

“You know how kids are. They’re rebellious. He wanted to see his father, so he did.” She nearly hisses as the woman and man go white at her words.

Matt freezes as he catches Elektra’s last confession, he can hear the increased thundering of Karen and Foggy’s hearts and he briefly considers crawling beneath his desk and hiding. He doesn’t, what he does do is wait until Elektra and Perseus leave before sneaking out from his office to be met with a barrage of questions and obvious hurt of another secret being kept.

When Elektra returns with her son to Matt’s apartment, Perseus does a dive roll down the hallway. “Percy!” She exclaims with a laugh. “What are you doing?”

“I miss training. Can we train?” He asks excitedly.

“Yes, but only simple moves because we’re not in a training area.” Her son’s eyes light up and he bows. She bows in return, and he comes at her. Simple moves. Nothing too strenuous. Deflecting kicks and punches.

They move into the bedroom for more room, and Perseus uses the bed to his advantage. Jumping off it and onto her. They collapse to the ground and he laughs. “I win!”

“You did.” She kisses his cheek as Matt’s front door opens, and Matt comes in. His cane tapping as he enters his home.

Matt had been able to hear the thundering of footsteps and grunting as soon as he entered the building all the floors down. At first he’d thought perhaps someone had broken him, maybe Bullseye had found them and was now exacting his revenge. He’d rushed up three flights of stairs as quickly as he could before he heard laughter, full and breathless.

When he did finally make his way into his apartment, he was biting back a smile as he didn’t want them to know he’d heard whatever game they were playing. He leans his cane up against the wall and tosses his bag down, slowly strolling into the living area.

Elektra doesn’t let on she heard him. Instead continuing with her play fight. She lifts Perseus off her and throws him onto the bed. He smiles widely as his back hits the mattress, and Elektra grins. “I’ve won, wouldn’t you say Matthew?”

She turns towards her husband. Breathless and rosy cheeked.

Matt thinks back to the first time he and Elektra fought each other back in the League, how he’d never felt quite so alive and maybe he hadn’t done since then. He manages a small nod and tilts his head up ever so slightly, taking in the heavy breaths Elektra took and her thumping heart.

“I think that’s enough excitement for today Perseus.” She looks down at her son, sprawled across his father’s bed.

“Aww.” He pouts but climbs under the covers. Elektra kisses him on the forehead, then steps towards Matt.

“I think we should talk without prying eyes.” She speaks quietly, so only he can hear. Stepping out of the room, and shutting the door behind her. “We should get everything out in the open.”

Begrudgingly, Matt nods in agreement and goes to sit down on the couch. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to talk about things, there’s probably enough to last a lifetime but he fears knowing what Elektra must think of him after all this time.

She sits across from him. Her hands clasped in her lap. “I almost don’t know where to start.” She sighs. “You know, I never actually thought you’d leave.”

“I didn’t want to,” he says after a moment of consideration, “I thought you’d stop me, when you didn’t it felt like the choice had already been made for me.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to stop you. I thought you were just having a moment of conscience, and by the time morning came you would be over it. I never - I never thought you’d actually go.” Tears prick at her eyes, but she fights them back.

“Your father wanted me to kill a man, if I had done so we wouldn’t be here having this conversation. It would have destroyed me, I know you were raised to not see it as such a huge deal but it was and is to me.” He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I wish I could have done it, avoided all of this in the process but we can’t change that now.”

Elektra turns away from him. Unable to look at his earnest face. “You’re right, we can’t change the past.” She takes a deep breath. “All we can do is fight for the future.”

Her eyes moves back to him as his window shatters, and Bullseye jumps through it. Weapon in hand. “Nice to see you again ‘Lektra.” He gives her a gut turning grin and she snarls.

“_Bullseye_.”

The shattering of glass makes Matt jump to his feet, he wants to reach out and pull Elektra away from Bullseye but he’s worried any quick movement will make him lunge at either of them. He listens to the sound of their son’s heartbeat in the other room, quick and scared and all Matt can do is pray that he stays in there, that he hides somewhere until this all ends; however that may be.

Elektra snatches the sai she had hidden on herself, and aims them at him. “This ends tonight.” She hisses.

“Oh it will. When you and your offspring is dead, and whoever this is as well.” He cocks a head towards Matt.

A cruel smile curls across her face. “You don’t know? This is Perseus’s father. The one that didn’t disappoint Hugo, and get thrown from the League. Unlike you.” She taunts.

Bullseye’s face darkens, and he lunges at Matt.

He throws a glare in Elektra’s direction as he quickly dodges Bullseye’s attack, he kicks backwards and sends him to the ground for merely a brief moment before he scrambles back up. Matt loosens the tie around his neck and cocks his head, readying himself for the next move.

“You’re not killing anyone tonight,” he says simply, both talking to Bullseye and Elektra.

“I disagree.” Bullseye snarls and shoots to his feet. Grabbing a throwing star, and aiming it Elektra. She dodges and it misses, but still grazes her cheek. Bringing forth blood.

She hisses and whips her sai it him. Aiming to pin him to the wall.

When Bullseye manages to push Elektra far enough away to escape her sai, he grabs the closest thing near him which happens to be an empty photo frame and throws it at Matt. The glass shatters upon impact and distracts both of them enough for him to lunge once more at Elektra, readying himself to kill her.

She grabs her other sai and stabs him in the neck. Hitting his artery and causing blood to spray. Soaking her face and clothes.

Bullseye makes a choking noise as she pushes him off her. He gurgles as he bleeds out, and Elektra stands to her feet. Looking outside to make sure no one else is lying in wait outside.

The door to Matt’s room opens and Perseus steps out. Sword in hand. “Is he dead? Is it over?”

The stench of blood hits Matt hard and he has to stumble away from the body, holding his hand over his mouth as he does his best to breathe through it. He trembles as he wipes away whatever blood had spattered onto him before turning back around slowly.

He doesn’t go to Perseus, he lets Elektra do that instead. He stands over Bullseye’s body as his blood soaks into the floorboards, his once frenzied heartbeat now quiet.

Elektra pulls Perseus into a hug. “It’s over.” She knows Bullseye came alone. Wanting to kill the last Natchioses alone.

“Father, we can be a family now.” Her son announces proudly.

All Matt can manage is a shake of his head. There’s a dead body laying limp in the middle of his apartment and while he can’t blame Elektra for doing what she had to in the moment, he doesn’t feel joy or relief. He needs time, needs to work out what he’s going to do now. 

“You should sleep Perseus.” She kisses his head. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

Perseus nods and steps into the bedroom. Closing the door behind himself, but she knows he’s still listening. “I mean it Perseus. Go to bed.”

She hears a grumble as he climbs back into bed.

Matt leans against the couch with his head tilted down towards the cooling body, there’s a ringing in his ears as he somewhat acknowledges Elektra is talking to him. He hums softly and traces his fingers across his wrist where some of the shattered glass had cut him.

“What do we do?”

“We depose of the body, clean the apartment, and return to claim leadership of the League.” Her fingers run over his wrist, and feel the blood spilling. She caresses it like only a lover could.

“You could return with us. We could be a family. You’re so much more then the life you lead now.” She takes a hesitant step towards him.

Matt shakes his head and pulls away from Elektra’s touch. He stands up and walks away from her and the body still oozing blood onto his floorboards.

“We’ll clean up your mess but once it’s done, I want you both to leave.” He says with shaky certainty. “Go somewhere far away from here, stay as far away from trouble as you can and don’t come back. Please.”

Her eyes sting. Tears welling in the corners . “Come Perseus, we’re leaving.” She throws open the bedroom door.

“But what about Father?” He asks from his spot on the bed.

“He’s made his choice.” She reaches down and grabs his hand. “We’re leaving.” She states again.

Perseus climbs out of the bed and looks back at his father. A whirlwind of emotions on his face.

“I’ll send a clean up crew, and then this will be done.” A single tear runs down her cheek. “Goodbye Matthew. Have fun in your little life. Playing pretend.”

Elektra can’t help but sneer as she opens the door. “You may think we’re evil, but you’re worst. Acting like you’re good and just, while you hurt the people in your life at the same time.”

Matt feels himself be pulled towards Elektra and Perseus but he holds himself back, when his mouth opens to speak he makes himself silent. Part of him wants to go with them, knows that Elektra has truth to her words but he isn’t ready to face that reality, not even after ten years.

Instead, he holds back his tears and stays stood in his living room long after he can no longer detect their heartbeats close. He stumbles backwards and perches himself on the edge of the couch before resting his head in his hands. 

Perseus is quiet the whole trip home. Not speaking a word. Elektra doesn’t feel like talking either, so she leaves him be.

Once they’ve returned, and everything is back in order, she declares Perseus the League leader with her as regent because of his age. It’s accepted by everyone, and she sends out soldiers to get rid of the remaining Bullseye supporters.

When she climbs into bed that night, she cries for Matt one last time, before pushing all her feelings down, and letting him go.

It’s over. They’re over. For good. Forever.


End file.
